Aveugle
by Amazingsnape
Summary: Severus devient aveugle suite à la blessure de nagini ,épaulé par Hermione , cédera t-il à ses pulsions ? Résumé pourri...Mais venez quand même ! o Lemon.


Aveugle , mais pas trop...

Severus était là.Assis sur son lit de l'impasse du tisseur , les bras ballants. Hermione lui débarrassa son plateau du dîner.C'était une des habitudes du soir , depuis 3 qu'il avait survécu à la morsure , il avait besoin d'un bras droit ..ou plutôt des yeux , car il était aveugle depuis la blessure de naguini. Hermione lui était venue en aide , même si il avait décliné son aide , elle l'avait aidé.

Il l'a remercia simplement , comme d'habitude. Hermione s'éclipsa dans la cuisine , posa le plateau sur la table.

C'était l'heure du pyjama.L'heure que tout les soirs tout deux redoutaient...Severus était toujours gêné de se faire retirer ses affaires par Hermione. C'était son ancienne élève après il lui en était reconnaissant , elle s'occupait si bien de lui sans jamais se plaindre de son caractère de Serpentard...Elle qui devait être si sublime..Severus aurait voulu voir son corps de jeune femme.

Tout les soirs il se résignait , elle n'était pas faite pour lui , il était frustré de ne pas avoir de vie sexuelle depuis des années...

De son côté , Hermione pensait la même chose , Severus était n'était peut-être pas un sex-symbol , mais elle le trouvait à son goût. Elle se chargea de trouvé le pyjama propre de Severus hâtivement.

Pendant ce temps , Severus bouillonnait , il l'imaginait , sa peau , son corps , sa poitrine...Oui il avait envie d'elle.

"J'ai trouvé votre pyjama , Mister " dit-elle à l'autre bout de la replia ses main en coquille sur son entrejambe.

Il l'entendit se rapprocher de sentait son parfum à la violette et à l'hibiscus. L'odeur de l'amour...

"Mister ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?" Questionna t-elle. Snape avait ses yeux dans le vide , il tremblait de toute part.

Se rapprochant de lui , elle compris que cette nuit allait être diffé ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi sexy , avec sa chemise noire et son jean silm assortit.

"Je...J'ai...J'ai besoin d'un moment " dit-il dans un murmure.

Granger s'approcha , et mis son visage à la hauteur du sien. "Je veux vous aider."

Il sourit de toute é était si naïve.

"Non , non , je peux me débrouiller seul"

"Mais.."

"Il n'y a pas de mais, houste j'ai pas besoin de vous , vous ne comprenez pas j'ai."

"Envie de moi " le coupa t-elle.

Il su jeune femme avait comprit.

Doucement alors , il approcha ses minces lèvres , et elle approcha les siennes buta contre son menton et un rire cristallin s'échappa de sa prit son visage et guida ses lèvres contre les siennes et ce fut un éclat de sensations au coeur de leurs corps.

C'était suave , qui aurait cru qu'il savait si bien embrasser ? Elle descendit ses mains et retira les mains de Severus de l'endroit où elles étaient logé un gémissement , Severus se fraya un chemin vers son corps tâtonnant , attendit directement une poitrine ferme et durcie par le plaisir de ce il caressa lentement , mais en appuyant tout de même.

Hermione toucha alors son sexe qui ne faisait que s'accroître dans le carcan qu'était son gémi alors plus,massant sa douce poitrine. Il se sentit tomber sur son elle grimpa sur son corps musculeux par des années aux services des forces magiques .

D'un coup ,elle lui arracha son pantalon avec son boxer blanc et l'expédia au bout du ' entendit des bruissement de linges et sentit la chaleur d'un corps nu contre le sien . Il haletait chemise rejoignit rapidement la pile de linge au bout de la chambre à coucher et une lutte s'amorça entre les deux corps enlacés.

Elle effleura son gland en feu et parcouru toute sa longueur avec ses agiles arqua subitement le dos gémissant d'extase.

Merlin , cette femme savait s'occuper de lui si bien.

Ses doigts à lui buttèrent sur son corps élancé trouvant son clitoris gonflé par le désir. Il le câressa de haut en bas , faisant de petits cercles autour de cette boule de nerfs.

Elle cria d'extase sous ses caresses , collant son bassin à sa main .

"Je vais te prendre..." Chuchota t-il. Et glissant sa main vers la base de sa virilité sur-dimensionnée , il l'enfonça dans la féminité cuisante de la jeune , il la laissa s'habituer à cette intrusion passionnelle.

Puis elle commença à le chevaucher doucement au rythme de sa respiration.

Severus ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien...Il en devenait fou de joie , fou de désir.

"Ahhhhhh , Hermione...C'est si booooooooooooooon " haleta t - il.

"OUIIIIIIIIII ,Oh merlin si dur , si chaud..."

Et il joignit ses coups de reins à ses coups de par le désir , ils s'embrassèrent à ne plus en pouvoir , jusqu'à ce que Hermione laisse échapper un gémissement purement orgasmique et lentement Severus éjacula en elle gémissant son prénom...

"Severus ?" questionna elle après leurs jouissances.

"Oui ?" Répondit-il éssouflé par l'effort.

"Je t'aime"

"Moi aussi " murmura t-il avant d'enlacer sa douce et de plonger avec elle dans les eaux troubles du sommeil...

Des reviews ? PLEASE ! :D


End file.
